User blog:Kilmarnock228/Predictions for The Green Ember Book 4
So we know from S. D. Smith that we shouldn't expect the next installment in ''The Green Ember'' series for a while. I'm okay with that, as it sounds like he really wants to make sure he does it right, and I'm not going to complain about a creator wanting to make sure his creation is the best it can be. Still, I figure while we're waiting, I'll share a few predictions I have about what might happen in the book, and see what others have to say as well. #The title will presumably continue the theme of the previous books, and include "Ember" somewhere. I'm thinking something like Ember Burns (or Burning) would work. Of course, Mr. Smith could always throw us a curveball and do a totally different title. If that's the case, I could see The Ruling(or Whitson) Stone as an alternative, based on a theory I'll discuss below. #At the end of Ember Rising, the big fear of the Resistance is that Morbin and the Lords of Prey will soon attack First Warren. However, Heather's dreams or visions seem to paint Kylen and Terralain as a more urgent threat. With that in mind, I could see the Terralains launching a massive assault on First Warren, seeking to avenge Bleston's death and secure Kylen's place as ruler of the rabbits of Natalia. Morbin's forces I figure will either be: busy destroying Cloud Mountain; perhaps trying to rein in the Wild Wolf Pack; abstaining from the conflict on the reasoning of "let the annoying rabbits kill each other"; or dealing with other problems, as I'll discuss below. I don't see them openly marching alongside the Terralains, given that Bleston and Tameth's dealings with Morbin don't seem to be generally known. #The Seventh District will launch their escape from Akolan, which will tie up the Lords of prey in that city. If they implement the "Golden Coast strategy" as I think of it, I kind of doubt Whittle Longtreader will stay behind with the old bucks. Instead, I potentially foresee the Commandant leading the defense and sending Whittle along with the ships; hoping we find out who the Commandant really is/his name in the process. #The Seventh District fleet will sail down the river to First Warren, probably arriving just in time to help fend off the Terralains, or Morbin's army if I'm totally wrong about who's going to attack. #Heather will realize that Jone Wissel's tonic has crazy healing properties, and use it to heal herself and Smalls of their injuries. It will turn out that the Stone Sword of Flint (and perhaps the Stone Book of Fay) is hidden in the Tomb of Lander's Dragons, as suggested in Ember Rising. The Green Ember will turn out to be the means of removing them from their vault, or else it will be some other object Smalls or Heather happen to have on them. The pair will recover the artifacts, and then hopefully find a way to travel to First Warren proper, perhaps hailing one of the Seventh District ships after it arrives in the lake. #The Dragon Seeds will hatch, bringing a new generation of Dragons into being. This could either be a catastrophic thing-adding a third faction of enemies for the Resistance to deal with-or an unexpected boost. If the Dragons aren't just pure evil right from the egg, then perhaps Heather and Smalls could teach them to be friends of the rabbits, whom they would then aid against their enemies. Alternatively, the Dragons could end up being evil but end up inadvertently being helpful by attacking either Morbin's forces or the Terralains. #We might get a new Citadel lord or two, given the vacancies left in the previous two books. Of course, if book four follows the pattern of the previous two, we might also say goodbye to a couple more, most likely Victor Blackstar and Lord Ronan. #Mister and Missus Weaver will reunite! At least, this had better happen at some point. If one of them dies or something and they're never reunited, I might have to quit the fandom. Well, that's everything I've thought up at this point. Anything else would be more desire than prediction; what I want to happen to certain characters and so forth. Category:Blog posts